


Family for you and I

by Yoru_Lun



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Does it consider as accidental baby acquisition when it is a 7 yo kid?, Everyone Loves Natsume Takashi, Family Feels, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Natsume Takashi Deserves A Hug, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Natsume Takashi's Terrible Childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: Haru felt breathless with the realisation that he still have a family.He was five years old when his mother had passed away, smiling so serenely under her favourite Ginkgo tree that was blooming so vibrantly despite it being out of season. He was six when he lost his older sister to the system, unable to track her down because he was an orphan with nothing to offer. Haru had given up hope on ever finding his sister again because he thought she had built a life for herself and Haru doesn’t want to get in between her and her happiness and his mishap in the First Division years ago had solidified his belief that she would have been better off without him. He had thought himself underserving of a family and had completely stopped his search for her.But he should have, he should have continued his search for her because at least then he would have at least saved this boy, his nephew, from going through the horrid fate life had dealt him with.
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Natsume Takashi & Kanbe Daisuke, Natsume Takashi & Katou Haru
Comments: 38
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all know the drill at this point. I watched Fugou Keiji and I cannot take my mind off on how similar Haru looked to my boy Takashi and this fic comes to life.

Haru began his day not expecting much since they had just wrapped up their latest case with a huge success, of course due to Daisuke throwing around his money to the perps and running the show his way like usual, much to Haru’s chagrin but the success also saved the life of many trafficked children, which was a plus that Haru was willing to overlook his partner’s latest misconduct for.

The human trafficking ring they busted last night specialised in children and Haru felt sick thinking about those poor kids being sold off to the highest bidder and become anything their buyer wished for them to be just because they have unique exquisite features. Haru had taken a glimpse of those traumatised kids as they were shuffled into the ambulances, to be carted off to the hospital for check-up and the majority of them indeed have features that would turn them into a beauty once they grow into it.

Those children were about to be auctioned off at an exclusive club that the ring had a tie in and Haru couldn’t help but think about the filthy rich people he had slapped the cuff on last night. They were people who have more money than common sense and the righteous sense of justice in Haru burned brightly at how those people only saw the trafficked children as nothing more than exclusive goods that can be bought by money.

It made him compare them to his current partner, Kambe Daisuke, who was so wealthy that the balance of his account was practically unlimited no matter the amount he had spent to solve each and every cases that ended up on their table. The comparison made Haru realise that despite how loose Daisuke was with his money and how he view that everyone can be bought, he never once used his money to take away people’s choice.

Oh don’t get him wrong, Daisuke have no qualm in using his money to make people bend over backward to his whim but he never used it put the person in such a disadvantaged situation where they were helpless to do anything, the same could not be said about the perps of their cases though, but for all his arrogance in superiority due to his monetary backing, Daisuke has his own code of conduct. Haru liked to rail against him about the priceless value of a life, that life cannot be bought, but after almost two years of being his partner, he knew that Daisuke would never stoop so low as to be like those filthy pigs who took part in trafficking children.

So yeah, Haru has a new sense of appreciation for his partner now.

He knew that Daisuke can be anything he wanted, that his money basically made him untouchable if he ever think about turning against the law and do crimes like human trafficking since he basically have the resources to run his own crime empire but Daisuke chooses to remain as a detective in the Modern Crime Prevention Task Force, he chooses to be at the side of the law no matter how many time he twisted those laws with his money according to his whim. Daisuke chooses to use his money to do good instead of harm and Haru had come to term with that after partnering up with him for so long, even if he still think throwing around money to solve things as excessive and not how the police should work.

Thus Haru had entered his office that morning not expecting much, except to finish last night’s raid report and sign off some other of Daisuke’s reckless money spending habit reports that always ended up on his table because of course as the billionaire’s partner, he need to verify it for their department’s sake. But his usually carefree Chief Kiyomizu had an uncharacteristically serious look on his when he had entered and the older man’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Haru the moment he entered.

“Kato-kun, can I speak with you in private?”

The name itself more than threw him of and it seemed like he was not the only one who realised it because the head of his co-workers had all snapped up to look at their Chief in bewilderment. Chief Kiyomizu had always addressed them familiarly and Haru himself was often addressed as ‘Kato-chan’ by the man since day one. So it stand to consternation that Haru immediately snapped into attention when addressed with such formality by his usually laidback Chief.

“Yes, Chief!” Haru responded curtly and followed after the man. The situation must have been dire if the Chief was this serious. Kiyomizu lead him down the dwindling halls of their headquarter and Haru noted that they were heading toward the side of the building where they usually use to keep their high profile target overnight, either for questioning or protection.

Kiyomizu opened the door to the adjacent viewing room that was connected to the room that was keeping whoever his new target was but Haru was confused to see children through the glass instead of an adult.

“Sir…?” Haru started uncertainly, not understanding the situation and he scanned the four kids situated in the opposing room for some kind of clue until his eye finally landed on the last kid and Haru sucked in a surprised breath of air when he finally registered the boy’s feature.

He turned toward Kiyomizu for clarification, unable to comprehend how he was supposed to react in this situation due to immense shock he felt upon seeing the boy at the other side of the glass. A file was thrown on the table and Haru immediately snatched it up, wanting to make sense of this.

“He was one of the kid from last night’s raid.” Kiyomizu began as Haru tore into the data in the file. “We ran his blood and prints through the database and the results are conclusive as you can see in the file.” The older man turned toward Haru and smiled brightly. “Congratulation Kato-chan, it’s a boy!”

“W-wait! This is not funny Chief! Now is not the time for such a joke!” Haru retorted vehemently but he could not deny the feeling blooming in his chest.

Kato Haru was an orphan, he was put into the orphanage after the untimely death of his mother and he had lost contact with his sister in the system. He has no family to his name but according to this file, he still have one. He doesn’t even need to look at the blood test result to know they were related because the boy’s feature doesn’t lie.

Looking at the boy felt like he was looking into a mirror, from the taupe hair down to the golden eyes and the shape of his face. The only other person he remembered having the same feature as him was his late mother and the boy looked like the perfect copy of her. Haru would bet all his money that the boy would match the old picture of her that he kept on his nightstand.

Haru felt breathless with the realisation that he still have a **_family_**.

He was five years old when his mother had passed away, smiling so serenely under her favourite Ginkgo tree that was blooming so vibrantly despite it being out of season. He was six when he lost his older sister to the system, unable to track her down because he was an orphan with nothing to offer. Haru had given up hope on ever finding his sister again because he thought she had built a life for herself and Haru doesn’t want to get in between her and her happiness and his mishap in the First Division years ago had solidified his belief that she would have been better off without him. He had thought himself underserving of a family and had completely stopped his search for her.

But he should have, he should have continued his search for her because at least then he would have at least saved this boy, **_his nephew,_** from going through the horrid fate life had dealt him with.

Oh God, what if last night’s raid was unsuccessful? What if something had gone wrong with the plan?

He would have gone on with his life without knowing he has a nephew who needed him and the boy would have slipped through his finger without him realising what he had lost. The thought of this boy, his nephew, being sold off as some exclusive good to some filthy pig sent icy tendril of horror raking down his spine.

“I…C-can I see him?” Haru stumbled all over his words, the feeling of elation at finding his family mixing up with the horror of potentially losing him again. “Please.” The plea was added more as an afterthought as he was unable to pry his eyes away from the boy at the other side of the glass.

“Of course, Kato-chan.”

Haru watched as Kiyomizu lead the other three kids out of the room, citing about treating them to some ice cream and Haru stepped into it, the Chief’s encouraging squeeze on his shoulder giving him strength. He had removed both of his jacket and ties, making himself appear as casual as possible as to not come out as threatening to the boy and his nephew had looked up upon his entrance.

The boy wore his heart on his sleeves and an open book. Haru could see all the emotions flashing over his face when their eyes met, ranging from surprise, to realisation, and to hope before shuttering off to fear and wariness. Haru could not fault him for the wariness because it was healthy even to be wary of a stranger who looked exactly like him.

But Haru doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want for this boy to be wary of him because they’re family now.

“Hello.” Haru smiled at him as he made himself comfortable on the floor, giving the boy on the bed a height advantage against him in order to give him any form assurance.

“H-Hi…” The boy responded carefully, golden eyes peeking at him shyly from behind the long bangs covering it and Haru felt his heartstring already being tugged by this boy. The boy was adorable and Haru was quickly becoming a biased uncle who think his nephew as the most adorable kid in the world.

“My name is Kato Haru but I used to go by other name, Natsume Haru.” He saw the boy’s eyes widening at the name, already making the connection as the hope from before began making its tentative return to his face and Haru was not cruel enough to dangle this confirmation over the boy.

“I am your uncle. It’s nice finally meeting you, Takashi-kun” Haru said with a smile.

And the boy just crumpled, his earlier wariness thrown to the side as he jolted forward, hands extended toward Haru and Haru could only meet him halfway, wrapping his arms around this tiny creature who had suffered so much in his short life. He held the boy close against his chest, tucking his head under his chin and wrapping as much of himself around him as he could in hope of shielding him from any more harm this cruel world could possibly deal against his nephew.

Haru could only hold him tightly, rubbing soothing circle on his trembling back as the boy cried out his sorrow in his arms. “I’m sorry, Takashi. I’m sorry I didn’t find you earlier.” Haru whispered his apology into the boy’s hair, shedding his own tears of regret and frustration at the pain his nephew had to go through. The logical part of him knew that it was not his fault, that there was no way he could have done anything to prevent it from happening when he doesn’t even know the boy existed but of course Haru is a fool, he is a soft fool who wore his heart on his sleeves.

He doesn’t know how long he had sat there on the cold floor, cradling the small body of someone who was quickly becoming his precious treasure but it was long enough for the boy to knock himself out from sheer exhaustion of yesterday’s event and his earlier breakdown. Haru leaned back against the wall and shifted Takashi enough to gaze down at the tear tracked face of his sleeping nephew.

A nephew.

Haru had never foreseen a family for himself, the thought of a nephew so far away that the prospect of it never reached his mind because he never did manage to track down his sister. But he has a child who depended on him now and hell would freeze over first before Haru would ever leave Takashi to the orphanage or any of his paternal relatives again. None of his father’s relatives had taken him and his sister in when their mother had passed away and Haru was not stupid to not be able to predict on how Takashi could have ended in a trafficking ring.

The file that Haru had skimmed through previously had not indicated any child disappearance report for Takashi and both of his parents were listed as deceased, so that only left his relatives as the one who had sold the boy off for some quick cash instead of caring for him like they were supposed to. His chest burned with anger at the person who subjected his nephew to this hell and he vowed that he would bring that person to justice soon.

But back to Takashi, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Some things need to change in Haru’s life if he intended to keep Takashi with him. His current life doesn’t have a room for a child, especially not with his busy schedule and living arrangement. It won’t have been a problem if he was living on his own like he did two years ago but as of six months ago, he had moved in together with his current partner in every sense of the word.

Yes, he’s dating none other than Kambe Daisuke and Haru doesn’t know how the man would react to suddenly having a kid in their life.

They had gotten together about a year into their partnership and had moved in together six months after that. There had been fleeting talk of marriage between them but they had never sat down to actually talk about it and they certainly never talked about having kids, or any in the first place. Now Haru would be dropping the bomb of a newly discovered nephew into their relationship.

According to his file, Takashi was seven years old, a kid in every way that matter and kid need a lot of time and dedication. Haru has no intention to half ass his involvement with Takashi. He intended to take the boy in and raise him up himself but he doesn’t know if Daisuke could go along with that. Raising up a kid cannot be done by simply throwing money after all and Haru would punch his boyfriend in his perfect teeth if he ever suggested anything that involved excessive monetary spending when in regard to Takashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step toward a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I didn't expect such a great response to this fic since it was wholly self indulgent and I thought it was only me who cannot unsee the physical resemblance between Haru and Takashi.
> 
> To answer some of your questions, I intend to keep this semi parallel with Natsume Yuujinchou storyline where Natsume still have the ability to see Yokai and I'll of course introduce some of his inner circle throughout this fic.

Merely pondering over it won’t get him anywhere. He need to talk to the man about it himself. Haru doesn’t know where Daisuke stand when it comes to children. He knew that Daisuke values his family since he has a close relationship with his sister and grandmother but Takashi is Haru’s nephew and even if they’re together now, Haru doesn’t have any expectation for Daisuke to feel obligated to accept Takashi in any way.

Sure it would have hurt if Daisuke refused to accept his nephew but it was understandable if he doesn’t and Haru won’t ever fault him for that. Raising a child that was not his own would take a lot out of anyone and Haru would have to live with that. Takashi would take a lot of his time and attention from now on and if Daisuke cannot accept that or his nephew, well Haru guess Daisuke would have to live without Haru.

Just like how Haru won’t expect Daisuke to accept his nephew, Daisuke can’t expect for Haru to prioritise him over Takashi now that the boy came into his life. His nephew is a child who needed him and would depend on him and Daisuke is a full grown adult no matter how much of a spoiled brat he liked to act sometimes. It was not much of a comparison to ponder over which he should prioritise more.

But he is going around in circle now, overthinking about the outcome of it instead of actually talking to his partner.

Haru had laid Takashi on his bed and tucked him in, having cleaned his tear streaked face the best he could because Haru personally knew how awful it feels to wake up with dried tears on his cheeks. He fired a quick text to Daisuke, asking him to meet him here since he doesn’t want to leave Takashi, even if the boy was unconscious now. He doesn’t want to risk his nephew waking up while he’s not around because that would do more harm than good right now. The traumatised boy would think Haru as a figment of his imagination than reality if he woke up to Haru’s absence.

However he does move to the connected room he had first came in previously with Kiyomizu so that he could have his talk with Daisuke there while still keeping an eye on his nephew without disturbing his rest. Haru sat down at the table and pulled the file toward himself again, this time reading through it more thoroughly since he already have all the confirmation he needed to discern this was real.

The file was thin, containing the bare basic and with the latest blood test result attached to it. Haru would need to dig deeper for more info on his nephew’s life if he wanted to put the bastard who sold off his nephew to the ring behind bars and Haru has a sinking feeling that he won’t like what he found.

He pushed that aside for now so that he could look through the listed family members and his heart clenched when he saw his sister’s name being listed as deceased. She passed away while giving birth to Takashi and Haru could not help but grief for her even when he had lived most of his life without her in it. Haru would always cherish the sparse fleeting memories he had of the family that was still his back then. Even when he forgot how both of his mother and sister sounded like, he would always refresh the few precious memories he still have of them.

His strong mother who seemed bigger than life, who had raised them on her own the best she could without the help of anyone and whose death he still grieved to this day. It was the reason why he had joined the police force, fully intending to reopen the cold case of her death because he knew that it was too unnatural. Haru refused to accept that his resilient mother would pass away in her sleep, there was more going on that he doesn’t know about. Haru’s sister was always kinds. Where his mother was all tough and overbearing love, his sister was gentle and tender with her care and Haru had loved both of them so much back then and he still do now.

Now both of them are out of his reach forever but they both left him with this precious package that contained pieces of themselves. Takashi was the perfect copy of his grandmother and he was his sister’s son. He is all Haru has left of the family he had lost and Haru intended to cherish him like precious gift Haru was gifted with.

He was so lost to his grief that he didn’t notice Daisuke’s arrival until he felt the arm on his shoulder and the whiff of his partner’s familiar cologne reaching his nose. Daisuke didn’t say anything, man of few words like always, but his action was enough for Haru as the raven gathered him into his arms and allowed for Haru to cry into his stomach, crumpling his finely pressed suit from where Haru was holding onto him desperately.

“Takashi, a fitting name for a Kambe.” Daisuke’s remark had Haru jerking back in surprise, peering up at his standing partner in bewilderment because that sounded like Daisuke was not only willing to accept Takashi into their life but have him **_stay_** with them, that Daisuke wanted to be involved with raising up this boy who he doesn’t have any connection to other than through Haru.

“You really meant it?” Haru has to ask for confirmation because he could hardly believe his ears. He didn’t bother questioning how Daisuke already knew about Takashi because he didn’t doubt that HEUSC already pinged him about it the moment the blood test was done.

Haru had to close his eyes momentarily when Daisuke’s gloved fingers wiped at his lingering tears but Haru pushed the distracting hands aside so that he could look at his lover in the eyes and confirm the truth of his words for himself. Daisuke’s lips merely quirked up into that damning smirk that used to rile Haru up so much during the early days of their partnership but right now, that familiar twist of lips was all the answer he needed.

Daisuke is willing to accept Takashi’s addition into their relationship even if he didn’t sign up for it when they first got together.

This is a huge step to take for them together. They need to alter their set schedule and daily lifestyle in order to create a space for a kid. Their priorities are not only limited to each other now, they have another person who would need their utmost support and focus. It is a big change that would either make or break their relationship.

But Haru felt hopeful that this would work out somehow because Daisuke’s willingness to give this a try goes a long way and it meant a lot to Haru that his lover was at least supportive of his decision.

Haru felt a surge of affection toward Daisuke and tugged on the younger man’s ever present tie to have him lean down enough so that Haru could plant a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” Haru whispered, pressing a smile to the raven’s lip out of sheer joy.

“Anything for you, my love.” Haru’s cheeks flushed at the pet name that he managed to convince Daisuke to only use in private but even after a year together, he was still not used to hearing it. Daisuke, the jerk, however enjoyed watching Haru be flustered by such pet name and would take every opportunity to address Haru with equally sweet endearments just to watch Haru go red.

“Wait…what do you mean by Kambe? It would be Kato Takashi since he is my nephew.” Haru’s brain finally caught up to his lover’s earlier word and he looked at the billionaire in askance.

Daisuke took his sweet time to hum in contemplation instead of answering Haru immediately and just when Haru opened his mouth again to demand the answer, a gloved finger to his lips silenced him. “I told you did I not? What is mine is also yours and what yours is also mine.” The cryptic words of course didn’t answer his question but since Daisuke looked like he still have more to say about it, Haru didn’t interrupt him.

“Takashi will be a Kambe because you would also be a Kambe.”

Oh.

OH!

Realisation came to Haru like a revelation as his brain connected the dots on where Daisuke was going with this and his eys widened in shock when it dawned upon him. “A-Are you proposing to me, Daisuke?” Haru blurted out, unable to contain the surprise and a look of fond exasperation crossed his lover’s face.

“I was getting to that but of course you won’t allow my perfectly planned proposal go smoothly.” Daisuke chided him playfully and Haru could see a small box in his hand. Haru’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, anticipation running wild in his veins. “But to answer your question, yes I’m proposing to you.”

The box was opened and nestled in the velvet fabric was a pair of shiny golden band with glittering sapphires embedded into it.

“Haru, would you marry me?”

The talk of marriage between them had been a fleeting one, mentioned off hand here and there and occasionally treated as a joke by their co-workers due to the way of their earlier interaction. Haru would be lying if he never imagined himself married to Daisuke or how a proposal would happen but there was no more perfect proposal than this one. Sure, Daisuke was not on his knee to re-enact the stereotypical proposing scene nor were there any grand gesture that was usually associated with Kambe Daisuke but to Haru, this one is perfect.

He likes the simplicity of it and the direct way Daisuke proposed to him, right after agreeing to basically start a family with him and Takashi. There is nothing about this that Haru would change. Besides, both of them are way pass the age where grand gesture would equate to a stronger romantic relationship. So he could only respond to it in one way.

“Yes. I do, Suke. I want to.”

Seeing Daisuke’s face morphing into a look of utter joy elicited a jubilant laugh out of Haru, which was promptly swallowed by the raven’s lips. Haru kissed him back in earnest, wrapping his arms across his shoulders for purchase as Daisuke plundered his mouth, taking every breath of air out of him. He would say yes for a million time over if it would put such a happy expression on his usually composed lover.

The ring found a new home on his fourth finger, sliding onto the long digit like it was meant to be there, which was not surprising to Haru since Daisuke basically have every measurement of his body at this point. Most people would have viewed that as creepy or way beyond the boundary of privacy but Haru had come to term with it, seeing it as Daisuke’s way of showing he cared

The two of them had come a long way together, hashing out their differences and ideologies in order to make this relationship work and Haru felt proud in knowing they had reached a point where Daisuke could imagine a life with him.

Even if the universe did drop an unexpected gift so soon before they even started.

“A kid is a big step up, you know.” Haru began, eyes moving from the ring on his finger to the one way mirror that showed the room where Takashi is currently resting. The boy looked so small under the blanket.

“I know but between you and I, I think we got this covered.” Daisuke slides an arm around his waist and Haru leaned his head against the raven.

“I love you and thank you for giving him a chance.” _For giving **us** a chance_ went unsaid as Haru squeezed the hand on his waist.

Haru started his day not expecting much to happen but today was the most memorable day of his life. He was not only bestowed with one gift but two and together, they took the first step toward being a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up to y'all since I started plotting this fic for real now and it (as usual thanks to my wacky cracky brain that thirst for angst) took a sudden turn to the dark side. I'll be briefly touching on some sensitive topic regarding child abuse (with a possibility of minor sexual abuse). So before any of you got attached more to this fic, I want you all to know what you're getting into as I go further with the plot of this fic.
> 
> It's not too late to turn back before things get too heavy or triggering to any of you.
> 
> ANYWAY, I really need to get the proposal aside before I get into the fluff of these 3's attempt to being a family. I have a reason why I'm leaving the proposal on an open end with no foreseeable wedding date yet but it would be way too much spoiler if I go further with the explanation. 
> 
> Leave a review on the way out~~~ Suggest some fluffy family bonding ideas that you want me to write about for them. XD

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this wholly self indulgent where I finally get to slap the cuff on all of Takashi's shitty relatives. Sue me, I regret nothing.
> 
> And of course it is not because I want to write a family fic for Haru and Daisuke where they have a kid together. What are you talking about. Don't look at me like that.
> 
> Leave a review on the way out~~~~


End file.
